


Protective Pussy

by flickawhip



Category: Goldfinger (1964), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Pussy gets frustrated at other people.AU.





	Protective Pussy

"I can't stand how they are looking at you."

Octopussy barely smothers her smile, moving to rest her hand on Pussy’s shoulder as she moves past her. 

“They don’t matter... not to me.”

“Still... they should have more respect.”

“Darling... just finish your drink and we can go home.... where nobody will be staring at me. Alright? Can we do that?”

“Alright.”

Pussy is nearly snarling even as she finishes her drink and it’s only Octopussy’s light pressure on her shoulder that keeps her seated and not in other people’s faces, or attempting to shoot them from under the table.


End file.
